Myror's Plot
by weir'wyvern-85
Summary: Season 2 episode 2, Instead of going straight for Prince Arthur the assassin, Myror, has decided to lure him out into the open. This decision puts one unlucky manservant in a lot of danger.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Spoilers for season 2 episode 2, I have not forgotten my Merlin at Hogwarts series, but this idea came to me as I was re-watching some of the season 2 episodes with my friend, please R&R. **

Myror snuck through the dark shadows of the moonlit castle. His soft footsteps made little noise as his practiced footsteps took him silently to his target.

The man was easy to see, his bulking figure standing out in the dim light as it reflected off his bright red cape. He did not see the assassin until he was pushed against the stone wall, the assassin's hand pressed firmly over the man's mouth so he could not call out. Once he saw recognition flash in the man's eyes he released his mouth and took a step back.

"Why are you here?" whispered the frantic guard who was looking around them for anyone near enough to see them. Myror had made sure they would be alone though he did not want the larger man making any noise that could draw attention.

"Your information was wrong" he hissed unable to keep the anger out of his voice "Prince Arthur is not among the party travelling to the northern borders".

"The Prince left with them yesterday" the guard said confused as he shook his head.

"Then they must have separated. Perhaps he returned to Camelot" he made sure to imply a threat to make sure the man told him all he knew.

"Not that I've heard. His return would've been announced at court".

"It would seem the Prince does not wish to be found" the assassin mused "Hmm".

Myror was sitting behind the spectators of the joust when Fyren came and sat down next to him "Do you have news on the whereabouts of Prince Arthur?"

"Everyone believes he is travelling to the northern borders" Fryen started and Myror was sure he was not going to get any help from the man until he continued "but I've discovered that Arthur's servant remains in Camelot".

Myror looked at the guard appraisingly "Do not most knights leave their servants behind when they are going on a dangerous quest?"

Fryen nodded "Yes, most do. Prince Arthur however, has not gone on a quest without his servant since he arrived in Camelot. They have a strange relationship, one far greater than you would normally see between a simple master and servant, though both are hard pressed to admit it".

Interested, Myror asked "Where is this servant?"

Fryen nods to a tall, skinny boy with dark hair walking toward Sir William's horse "That's him".

"If the bond you were talking about is so strong between him and the Prince, then why is he working for another knight?"

He decided to approach the boy the next day when he saw him leave the tent to water the horse. He was absentmindedly rubbing the horse's neck as it bent to drink and Myror put his own hand on the horse's coat.

"He's a fine horse. I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance".

"He's doing well. Just one more match to go" it was hard to miss the pride that escaped the boy's words when he spoke.

"Tell me, what is he like to work for?" Myror asked keeping his eyes on the horse as he listened carefully to the boy's response.

The boy leaned closer like he was about to share a secret making the assassin look up "Between you and me? He can be a bit of a prat"

Myror laughed at the boy's response, but in truth he was confused, _This must be the strange relationship Freyn was talking about._

"So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?" he asked trying to see how the boy would answer and hoping he would give the Prince away.

"No" he said immediately then thought better of it "Yes, yes. Not right now. Arthur's away. I'm just…helping out".

Myror nodded and smiled, the boy was a bad liar "Well, I wish you and your _master_ luck in the final" the serving boy nodded his thanks and went back to tending the horses.

The assassin followed the young serving boy for the rest of the day surprised that he showed no signs of being even slightly aware that something was off. He knew if he looked into 'Sir Williams' tent he would find the Prince, but he would rather not chance getting caught in such a public area. Instead, he came up with the idea to lure the Prince out of the city on his own terms, all he needed was the right bait.

The serving boy walked down to a small house in the middle of the lower town where a young bemused woman was walking out of it. "Arthur's cooking me diner"

"Arthur's cooking?" the boy asked as though the words were completely foreign to him. Gwen nodded and Myror watched the young man run to the house as though it were about to catch fire.

He could have done it then, but he wanted to stick to his plan, it would be safer if he could lure the Prince away from the city. The boy came back out only a few minutes later smiling brightly as he walked to the castle.

He stopped by the kitchens saying he needed two diners prepared before walking up to the Prince's chambers. He walked in as comfortable as though walking into his own room even though his master was supposed to be away and strode right up to the wardrobe pulling out fresh shirts.

Myror stepped into the room and let the heavy doors swing back shutting with a loud thud that made the boy drop the shirt he was holding and whirl around to face the assassin. "You! What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"I was here looking for Prince Arthur, but it seems he is not home at the moment" he watched the boy's eyes as they lit up in anger, not what the assassin had been expecting "I was hoping to leave a message for him, I really wish to see him"

"You're the assassin" the boy stated and Myror nodded approvingly. "You're not going to hurt Arthur!"

Myror chuckled "Like I said, at the moment, I only want to leave a message".

The boy looked at him in confusion until Myror moved. He had no time to move as the assassin placed a well-aimed punch to the side of Merlin's head that had him falling over. His head hit the ground with a thud and he was unconscious in seconds.

The assassin bent down and undid the red neckerchief that hung around the boy's neck and threw it onto the bed. The tournament would be over soon and Arthur would come back to being the prince, when that happened he would learn what happened to his manservant.

Writing a quick note on a spare piece of parchment and placing it next to the neckerchief, the assassin lifted the skinny boy over his shoulder and left the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he?" Arthur asked, peering around the fabric of the tent 'Sir William' was using to prepare for the final joust.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he just overslept. Besides, I can help you get ready" Gwen said with a shy smile, placing a hand on his upper arm.

Arthur looked down at her "It's not just now! I haven't seen him since…."

"Last night?" Gwen asked with narrowed eyes. When she had returned from her walk the evening before , she found Arthur with nothing prepared for diner, seething. Knowing something was going on, she forced him to tell her that he had enlisted Merlin's help to impress her, after a moment to cool down, she realized it was a sweet idea.

Arthur nodded.

"You know how he is, he probably just fell asleep or something after doing something for Gaius. You should focus on this next match. Everyone's expecting Sir William to be the new champion this year" she smiled again.

"Just in time for me to reveal that it was the Price the whole time" at Gwen's small frown he asked "What?"

"Here I thought you were enjoying your time off from being a prince" she turned away with the pretense of preparing his armor "guess I can't read you as well as I thought"

"Guinevere—" he tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but 'Sir William walked into the tent then, a wide smile on his face

"You're up right after the next match, Sire" he said happily. Arthur looked the farmer over. He looked good in the finery of a noble, happier than the way they had found him. Looking at himself, over the past few days, he wondered if he was happier, then looked at Gwen to become even more confused.

"Come on then, Sire." Gwen said coldly, hefting a piece of armor higher in her arms "We better get you ready"

The match was easily won, the hard part was letting Sir William take his place for receiving the glory. Arthur had every intention of taking his helmet off and gaining the deserved glory, but then he saw Gwen peeking out of the tent, her face drawn into another frown.

"She and Merlin are going to be the death of me" Arthur sighed as he walked into his own room, throwing the door shut behind him. He had 'returned' a few hours earlier, after the tournament had been won, just in time to meet the newest champion, Sir William.

He shook his head at the thought of the fake Knight, no doubt he was already telling his friends and family that Prince Arthur had let him take the honor of having won against a bunch of trained Knights. That or the man was telling them that he had actually take them on and won.

Either way, Arthur just wanted to go to bed. He had missed his mattress and his pillows the last few nights, and he even missed being a Prince, or at least the perks that came with it.

Sighing deeply, he walked to his bed, with every intention of sleeping until the morning after next, when he saw something that made him stop. His manservant's neckerchief, lying on his bed, a note folded neatly on top.

Swiping the parchment into his hands, he tore it open and began reading.

_Prince Arthur,_

_I am sorry for depriving you of the use of your manservant, but it was for a good reason. I've been watching you for the past few days, and I must say, you are an unusal royal, one of the most unusal traits being that you care for your servants. The boy is safe for now, but I cannot promise this for to much longer, you know how annoying he can be. Do not think however, that if you do not come for him that this will be over, though I am sure you will come. If he is not enough to force your hand, then I'm sure that sweet little maid of the Lady Morgana's would certainly be enough to get you to meet with me. _

_I shall be waiting in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, do not make me wait long._


End file.
